Naruto with a twist
by XxSasXSakXx
Summary: Well its like naruto but with a twist. , Sasuke and Sakura have new partners, these two characters will also sort of be main one’s like Sasuke and Sakura, well I hope you like it. I do not own Naruto. Oh yeah in this fan fic Sasuke and Sakura are 13 Turin
1. The news

Hello again, I decided to make this its pretty cool, its Naruto with a twist, Sasuke and Sakura have new partners, these two characters will also sort of be main one's like Sasuke and Sakura, well I hope you like it

Hello again, I decided to make this its pretty cool, its Naruto with a twist, Sasuke and Sakura have new partners, these two characters will also sort of be main one's like Sasuke and Sakura, well I hope you like it. I do not own Naruto. Oh yeah in this fan fic Sasuke and Sakura are 13 Turing 14 soon.

Chapter 1 the news

It was a normal day in Konoha, the birds were chirping and the new three man teams were being picked. All the Genin were excited and wanted to go on missions. They were waiting patiently, for Iruka to announce the teams. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were sitting by each other. "Okay, now for Team 7 N-," Iruka started.

The door slide open and a girl about fifteen entered. She had shoulder length brown hair, she looked serious and her outfit was black knee length shorts with pockets at the sides with buttons and two at the top, her ninja star and kunai holder was on her right thigh, her shirt was black and it was just a bit lose and she had on black ninja shoes. Her eyes were brown and she was looking around. She stopped and walked to Iruka. "Iruka, here," She said handing him a scroll.

Iruka took the scroll that the girl handed to him and opened it; he read it and in a few minutes nodded. "Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto come to the front please," Iruka said.

The three stood and walked to the front. "You three are to follow Mika, and she will explain what's going on," Iruka said.

"Hai," The three said. Mika started to walk to the door and Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura followed.

Before they left they heard Iruka say, "Okay Team 8 is…"

The three followed Mika in silence. She stopped when they were away from the door. "Okay, Naruto I will explain, what you are to do," Mika said. Naruto nodded. "Okay you will go to the entrance of the academy and Jiraya-Sensei will train you, and after your training is complete you will be Hokage," Mika said.

Naruto looked really happed. "You understand?" She asked.

"Hai," Naruto said. Then he walked past them to the entrance of the academy.

"Sasuke and Sakura, it's nice to meet my new teammates, Ethan are you coming out or what?" Mika said then asked.

"Yeah, yeah," Ethan said. Sasuke and Sakura saw a guy appear about fifteen or sixteen. He had brown hair also it went to his neck sort of (I don't know how to explain it, its sort of like Sai's hair.)

He had a silver ring piercing on the top of his left ear, he had on a black shirt that went to the middle of his thighs and he had on black knee length shorts, they were like Mika's but with out the bottom pockets, his Kunai and ninja star Holder was on his right thigh. He had on black ninja's shoes to, he had light green eyes. He was like Sasuke a pretty boy.

"Ethan and I have been friends since childhood, and we previously had a third partner but he died in a mission, but now we are testing out something new, a four man team, we chose you two because I heard that Sakura was good at Chakra control and Ethan picked Sasuke because he wanted someone else from a clan, and he wanted a pretty boy so the two could be the ultimate two or something like that, so do you two want to be our team mates, it will be better than a three man cell team?" Mika said and asked.

"I-I do," Sakura said. Everyone looked to Sasuke.

"...I do to," Sasuke said.

"Great then we are now Team Sole," Mika said. "We'll see you two tomorrow at the training grounds at 11:00 am."

With that Mika and Ethan disappeared. Leaving a Surprised Sasuke and Sakura, then they both went their separate ways and went home.

Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. See you in the next Chapter.


	2. Team Sole

Hey everyone and welcome to my second chapter. Enjoy

Chapter 2 Team Sole

Sakura was walking to the training grounds and when she was there she was the first one, she looked to the sun. "10:52, Hm looks like I'm early," Sakura mumbled. After a couple minutes Ethan showed up.

"Hey Sakura, your early," Ethan said. Sakura looked up.

"Yeah I guess so, but so are you," Sakura said. Then Sasuke showed up then last was Mika. "Hey Guys," She yelled. They turned.

'Good morning Mika," Sakura said.

"Hn," Both boys said.

Then their sensei appeared, "Good Morning everyone," their sensei said.

"Morning Yuri-sensei," Mika said.

"Hn," both boys said.

"Good morning Sensei," Sakura said.

"You guys have training today, sorry but I have a mission, I'll see you soon." With that he disappeared.

"Okay Sakura with me and Sasuke with Ethan" Mika said.

With Sakura and Mika

"Ready? Sakura?" Mika asked.

"I think so," Sakura said.

"Okay then, here I come," Mika said. Mika charged at Sakura with her Kunai in her hand. Sakura pulled out her Kunai fast and blocked it. Then both jumped back in their fighting stances. "Hm, pretty good," Mika muttered.

With Sasuke and Ethan

"Lets see how good you are really are," Ethan said with a smirk. He charged towards Sasuke Kunai in hand, Sasuke pulled his out Kunai and blocked, Sasuke smirked now. Both jumped back. They got in fighting stances and then ran towards each other again, Ethan threw a kick at Sasuke and Sasuke blocked it. Sasuke threw a punch and Ethan blocked. They both were glaring at each other and jumped back again. Then they were about to charge again, until they heard a couple tree's falling. _What the-_, the two boys thought.

They both ran to where the sound was and guess what they saw. Sakura barley standing and Mika running to her apologizing to her for throwing her into the tree's "Wasn't that a bit too much?" Ethan asked walking to them with Sasuke behind him.

"You think I did it on purpose!" Mika yelled at him. _Even I have to admit that had to hurt, _Sasuke thought.

"Don't Pantworry Pant I can Pant hardly Pant feel any Pant pain," Sakura said breathing hard. _Liar,_ the three thought sweat dropping. Sakura fell to her butt still breathing hard.

"I take it we should get her to the Konoha hospital, right?" Sasuke asked. The two looked at Sasuke.

"That's a great idea, you take her Sasuke," The two said. Sasuke turned his head fast and glared at them.

"What!" Sasuke said angry.

"It was your idea, plus I have a date," Ethan said.

"Sorry Sasuke, but I don't think she wants to see me for awhile, otherwise I would," Mika said.

"Hn," Sasuke said and picked Sakura up bride style.

"W-w-w-w-what are y-y-you d-d-doing?" Sakura stuttered.

"Hn, isn't it obvious I'm taking you to the Konoha hospital," Sasuke said walking.

"Oh, Thank you," Sakura said.

"Hn."

After about five minutes of walking they arrived. Sasuke walked to the nurse and told her what happened. "Room 205 on the third floor," She said.

Sasuke nodded and muttered a 'Thanks' and walked to the elevator and pushed the up button. They both waited about a minute and then the elevator doors opened. Sasuke stepped in with Sakura in his arms and told Sakura to push the third floor button she nodded and did. That elevator music was on, but other than that it was silent. "Sasuke-kun," Sakura said.

"Hn."

"If you want you can put me down, I'm probably heavy," Sakura said blushing.

"Hn, no your not, I don't mind," Sasuke said. With that it became quiet again. A ding was heard and the elevator doors opened. Sasuke walked out and started looking for room 205. "203, 204, 205, ah here it is," Sasuke muttered. Sakura opened the door and both walked in Sasuke shut the door with his foot and they saw the room was white and there was a bed and a chair and another bed. The room was empty and quiet. Sasuke walked to the bed and set Sakura down. Then he walked to the chair and sat down. Then after a couple minutes a nurse came in. She was wearing one of those white dresses and her name tag said Clare.

"Please unzip your shirt and take off your shorts," She said.

"W-what," Sakura said.

"So the doctor can check for bruises or broken bones," She said.

"B-but Sas…where'd he go," Sakura said.

"Who miss?" She said.

Sakura shook her head. "Never mind."

Sakura unzipped her pink dress like shirt and slide it off. Her black fish net like top was shown and she pulled that off as well and a white b cup bra was seen. Then she stood up and unbuttoned then unzipped her shorts and slides them off, white underwear was seen. "Is that ok?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, please lay down and the lady doctor will be in shortly," she said.

"Alright, thank you," Sakura said sitting on the bed. Clare left the room and shut the door. Sakura laid down and looked to the ceiling, guess what she saw.

A curse word

A monkey

Sasuke

(If you chose A your wrong, and if you chose B please get help, if you chose C your right. Okay back to the story.)

So there Sasuke was staring at Sakura from the ceiling. Sakura was about to scream when Sasuke jumped from the ceiling and was on top of Sakura and covered her mouth. Okay any person would get the wrong idea if you saw them now. Sakura red as a cherry only in her undergarments and Sasuke and top of her. Sasuke right now had no idea what to do; his mind for once was blank. "Sakura, if you promise not to scream or shout I'll, remove my hand, nod your head if you agree," Sasuke said as calmly as one could be. Sakura nodded and Sasuke removed his hand.

"Sasuke, why did you stay in here?" Sakura asked.

He shrugged, "I don't know my mind went blank."

"Okay Sasuke you have to leave if anyone sees you in here they'll get the wrong idea," Sakura said still blushing.

The door knob was Turing. _Shit_, they both thought. "To late Sasuke hide on the ceiling or something," Sakura said. He nodded and disappeared. The lady doctor came in and walked to Sakura. She had on the white dress on and a white doctor's coat on and white heels her name tag read 'Dr. Lisa James'.

"Sakura please turn over," the doctor said. Sakura nodded and turned the doctor touched her back and healed the bruises and a couple broken bones. "That should do it, be careful, alright?" She asked. Sakura nodded and the doctor went out the door and closed it. Sakura sat up and grabbed her cloths.

"Sasuke?" Sakura said. Sasuke appeared and then the knob was Turing again.

"Damn it," Sasuke said. He grabbed Sakura and he ran to the corner where the dark blue curtain was covering the window. He held Sakura tightly and made sure they both didn't move.

"Sakura?" Dr. James said. "She must have left, quick girl." Then she shut the door.

"S-Sasuke to tight," Sakura said blushing rudder than a cherry.

"W-what, oh sorry," Sasuke said letting go. They both left the corner and then Sasuke felt a presence. "Oh shit new patents are coming in here," Sasuke said.

"What are you serious?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, Sakura hold on to me again," Sasuke said. Sakura nodded and hugged Sasuke. Sasuke did a hand sign and then they both disappeared.

When Sakura opened her eyes she was in a house, and was in a bed. She sat up and the blankets fell from her and she saw her bra. She was half naked. She was only in her undergarments. Then the door knob turned and the door opened. Sasuke entered in only shorts. His chest has muscles and abs in the right places but they also weren't too big. To make him look enormous. (Sorry for the bad description.)

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura said. Sasuke looked over to Sakura and blushed, yes the all mighty Uchiha blushed.

"Sakura cover up will you?" Sasuke asked turning around.

"What d-, OMG," Sakura said then screamed. She pulled the cover up quickly. "What happened?" Sakura asked.

"You don't remember?" Sasuke asked. He had one of his eyebrows raised.

"I do until we disappeared," Sakura said.

"Okay this happened…" Sasuke started.

Flashback

"_Sakura hold on to me," Sasuke said. Sakura nodded and hugged Sasuke and then Sasuke did a couple hand signs then they disappeared. They appeared in Sasuke's house. "Sakura," Sasuke said. She didn't answer. He looked down and she was unconscious. He sighed. "She must not have transported before," Sasuke muttered. He went up the stairs to his room, he opened his door and entered and shut the door and he pulled his black covers back and put her underneath. She was still sleeping. He decided to take a shower so he left._

End of Flashback

"And that's what happened," Sasuke finished.

"Oh, sorry for um well you know," Sakura said blushing.

"Sakura, why aren't you looking at me in the face?" Sasuke asked smirking.

"W-what do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"It what I just said," Sasuke said smirking and stepping forward. Sakura blushed so red it made the sharingan look well pale.

S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-asuke-K-kun," Sakura said stammering. He saw Sakura and chuckled.

"I'm sorry Sakura I had to see your reaction," Sasuke said.

"Very funny, now can you leave so I can get dressed?" Sakura asked.

"Sure," Sasuke said still chuckling and he opened the door and left.

Sakura got out of Sasuke's bed and she didn't know where her cloths were. "I'm such and idiot," Sakura muttered.

"S-Sasuke," Sakura yelled. Sakura heard steps approaching and the door swung open.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked. When he saw Sakura still not dressed he blushed. He forgot he was washing her cloths. "Sakura," Sasuke said he regained his composure. "I forgot your cloths I'm washing them right now," Sasuke said. Sakura gave him a –Are you serious look-. "Yes Sakura I am, you can borrow mine," Sasuke said walking in.

Sakura was blushing because remember he's not wearing a shirt. He went to his dresser drawers and opened the third one, he pulled out a shirt and some shorts. Then he threw them to Sakura. Then he went back and pulled another shirt out for him to put on. Then he closed the drawer.  
He tuned to Sakura to see her in his outfit. His Navy shirt was big on her and his white shorts were baggy on her also. "So I'm going to go, thanks for everything Sasuke," Sakura said smiling at him.

"Hn."

"Sasuke."

"Your welcome."

Sakura walked to the door and left.

_Wow what a weird day this has been_, Sasuke thought.

Sakura was running full speed to her house and was blushing. She got carried by Sasuke and she got to see him with out a shirt on. She ran to her room, but didn't get dressed in her cloths she wanted the memories a bit longer.

Thanks for reading my second chapter, I hoped you enjoyed.


	3. The long mission

Chapter 3 the long mission

Chapter 3 the long mission

It's been 8 months since the choosing of the teams and Team Sole was called to the Hokage office. The four enter and said "Good morning Hokage – Sama."

Naruto looked up and yelled, "Hey guys."

"Naruto-Sama you called us for a mission?" Yuri-sensei asked.

"Ah yes but it's only for the Teme and Ethan and the girls I have another mission for, Yuri I also have a separate mission for you," Naruto said.

"You girls will go to the land of water, and get information out of some men," Naruto said.

"What tactic, A or B?" Sakura asked.

"Luckily I'll make sure it's always A for you girls," Naruto said smiling. The girls smiled and ran to Naruto Mika kissed him on his left cheek and Sakura kissed him on his right.

"We so love you Naruto," They both said.

"I love you two also," Naruto said. (If your wondering what's going on Naruto has been hanging with Sakura and Mika and now they both think of him like a brother and Naruto thinks of them like his sisters.) They walked back to their places.

"Girls be careful, these guys…are despicable, use any movement you need to, this is a B rank mission," Naruto said.

"Excuse me, what are you talking about?" Ethan asked.

"You girls should tell them," Naruto said.

The girls faced the boys. "Funny story…" they started. The guys were just staring at them. "Okay not really, you see Naruto asked us if we wanted to go on a B mission a couple months ago, so we said 'Sure', he told us the details and um tactic A is no Sex, but like a make out thing. B is well Sex, pretty much, we only do A though," they finished. The boys defiantly looked surprised.

"Okay Yuri-sensei your mission is to assonant one of the water punk rulers, this is a B rank mission good luck," Naruto said. Yuri nodded and disappeared.

"You two boys will be on a two-year mission, gather data and information and try to find out who's Akama is, this is a high priority mission, level B, use means necessary, to get information, I'll send the girls when you are to go home," Naruto said.

"Understood," Both said. The four of them walked out and closed the door, when they walked for a couple minutes the boys exploded.

"What the hell, you make out with guys, for information," They both yelled to them.

"Yeah, we do, we don't enjoy it but it's a funny one, we get bored so we accept them," Mika and Sakura said calmly.

"Because you get bored!" The two boys said mad.

"Yes, why do you to care so much? It's not like were having sex with them," The two said.

"What, you two are impossible maybe this mission is a good thing, we'll see you in two years," they both said and disappeared.

--

It's been six months since they last saw Ethan and Sasuke and they were missing them a lot. The Hokage called them to the office and they both went. "I need you two to go and give this to Sasuke and Ethan, then get information on the whereabouts of Uchiha, Itachi, and see what he's up to, this is a B mission, good luck,  
Naruto said.

"Hai," the two said.

--

They were jumping from tree to tree, to the land of waves and they were going to get there in an hour at the speed their going. After an hour they arrived. They went to a hotel and checked in. They went to their room and put their stuff away, then Sakura took a shower then Mika did. They got on regular cloths. Sakura was wearing black pants, with black flip flops and she wore a red top with a little V on it. Mika wore Jeans and black flip flops to and she wore a white top with a black strip on it. They looked pretty, and so they walked out of their room and closed the door.

--

Sasuke and Ethan were at a club seeking information. They both wore black jeans, with black tennis shoes and a black button shirt the two top buttons were undone. One word for them right now. Irresistible. They were talking to girls and the door opened. Sakura and Mika enter and them seeing a surprised Sasuke and Ethan. Sasuke and Ethan excused them selves from the ladies and walked to Sakura and Mika. "What are you doing here?" Ethan asked.

"Don't worry were not here to ruin your fun, we have a message from the Hokage," Mika said.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"We can't say, come to our hotel with us now, so we don't have to worry so much," Mika said.

"…Fine," they both said. The four walked out of the club and followed the girls. They arrived at their hotel and went to their room. They unlocked the door and opened it. They walked in and the boys followed. Mika went to here bag and got a scroll out and walked back and gave it to the boys. They took it and Ethan put it in his pocket.

"So you guys want to catch up?" Sasuke asked.

"We'd love to, but we can't, we wake up early tomorrow, we have another mission to do," Sakura said.

"But it was great seeing you two, we'll see you in a year and six months," Mika said. Mika walked to Ethan and gave him a hug. "Be careful," Mika said.

Sakura walked to Sasuke and gave him a quick hug to. "Be careful Sasuke," Sakura said smiling. They both nodded.

"You two be careful to, it was good seeing you," They both said. Then they walked out of the room and closed the door. Mika went and locked the door.

--

They checked out of the hotel and were walking to the gate of the village. They were in jeans and black Fishnet tops; they had black flip flops on to. There hair was down and they both had their backpacks on their shoulders. They wanted to look normal for the next village they entered. Then when they were walking to the gate of the village they felt someone slap their asses. They stopped immediately, and turned around. These two ugly guys were behind them licking their lips.

"Hey ladies, looking for a good time," One of the men asked.

"No, if you touch us again you won't be able to move," Mika said as calmly as she could.

"Now, now don't be so mean," The other guy said grabbing Sakura's wrist. Sakura felt electricity or lighting go in her.

"AHHHHHHHH," Sakura screamed.

"What's wrong?" Mika asked turning to Sakura. She saw Sakura on her knees and the guy still holding her wrist. "Let her go scum bag," Mika said very angry. Mika disappeared and was behind the guy who was holding Sakura's wrist and hit his pressure point in his neck. He let go of sakura and fell. "You Okay?" Mika asked Sakura.

"Y-yeah I think s-, Mika look out," Sakura said.

Mika turned around and saw the other guy with a pole in his hands. Just when it was about to hit her it stopped. Then Mika saw the guy fell.

"E-Ethan," Mika said. There she saw Ethan just a few feet from her. Then she turned to Sakura and saw Sasuke by her. The guy Ethan took care of, muttered "Irresistible two, others will come."

Then he fell unconscious. "Irresistible two? What does he mean by that?" Ethan asked.

He turned to Sakura and she was in shock. After a minute she broke out of it. "How did they…?" Mika muttered.

"We have to report this to the Hokage, shit how did they know?" Sakura said and asked. Sakura got up and walked to Mika. "Mika we have to now, we won't be able to do the next mission if they know," Sakura said.

"Yeah, Thanks guys, but we have no time to waste, we'll see you in 1 ½ years," Mika said smiling.

"Be careful," Sakura said. Then both disappeared leaving a surprised Sasuke and Ethan.

"Stupid, we should say that to you," Sasuke muttered.

Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed the chapter, hope to see you in the next one


	4. Sasuke and Ethan return

well the four are coming together, there some sexual stuff in this chapter, well enjoy,

--

Chapter 4 Sasuke and Ethan return

It's been 1 ½ years since Sakura and Mika have seen Sasuke and Ethan. They were on their mission to get them. They arrived and did what they did last time. They checked into a hotel and then went to their rooms. First Sakura got in the shower after 20 minutes she got out, and wrapped a towel around her, she went to the mirror and looked at herself, she was taller she was 5'7 now, and she recently cut her pink hair to her shoulders, her breasts grew bigger, she was a C-cup now, she grew curves and hips and her butt was rounder. (Sorry I'm not too good at describing. Oh and Sakura is 16 1/2 and Mika is 17 and Sasuke and Ethan are 17.) She went out and told Mika it was all hers and Mika grabbed her blue towel and went in and closed the door. Sakura went to her backpack and got out some light blue jeans, some black flip-flops, she got out a black belt with holes on the sides, and a white bra and white underwear, and a red shirt, that went to her thighs. She looked in the mirror and she decided she looked good. She heard the shower turn off.

--

Mika just got out of the shower and grabbed her blue towel and put it around her. She walked to the mirror and looked at her self. She was 5'8 now, her brown hair went just a little past her shoulder, and her breasts were now a d-cup. She grew hips now, and some curves and a rounder butt to. She walked out the door and to her backpack; Sakura was looking at herself in the mirror. Mika grabbed out some light blue Jean's, some black flip-flops, a white bra and some white underwear. Then she grabbed out a white shirt that went to the middle of her thighs, she put it on and went to the mirror, Sakura went to go dry and brush her hair. _She should have done that when she got out like I did, _Mika thought. She saw she looked good and she went and sat on the bed.

Sakura came out and asked, "Ready to get them?"

"Yeah," Mika said standing up. They walked out of their room and closed the door and it locked. Then they went and walked to the club where the two boys were at.

--

They entered the club and looked around for the two pretty boys. They found them talking to some girls. They walked towards them and tapped their shoulders.

"Yeah," Both said Turing around. Then they saw who it was.

"Wow, look at you two showing emotions," Mika said giggling.

"Mika," Ethan said.

"…Sakura," Sasuke said.

"Yes," They both said.

"Excuse us ladies," Sasuke and Ethan said. They stood up and walked with Sakura and Mika to the door. When they were out they started walking to the hotel. When they got there they went up the stairs to their room and they closed the door then they started talking.

"Good to see you guys are doing well here," Mika said sitting on the bed.

"Yeah we are, so what are you two doing here?" Ethan asked.

"Wow, you guys need to keep a calendar, you're times up," Sakura said giggling.

"No way it is?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, we missed the emotionless duo," Sakura said giggling.

"But it doesn't look like their emotionless anymore," Mika said.

Both Ethan and Sasuke were surprised. They haven't seen them on a while and the two girls are acting like they saw each other yesterday. Then they remembered what happened last time.

"Irresistible two?" Ethan said.

The two girls stopped laughing and looked at Ethan. "Don't call us that," Mika whispered.

"We hear enough of it from drunken ass basterds," Sakura said.

"But, why is it that name?" Ethan asked.

"Because we can get information on anyone, like right now were on a mission to get information on Itachi Uc…" Mika was saying until Sakura put her hand over her mouth.

They both looked to Sasuke and saw his sharingan on. "What!" He said.

"Eh, well um, sorry Mika shouldn't have told you that," Sakura said.

"And why the hell not, he's my brother!" Sasuke said.

"Because you're against us getting info now, right?" Sakura said.

"Of course," Sasuke said. The two sighed.

"Ok, if you come with us, will you still be against it?" Mika asked.

"…No as much…" Sasuke said.

"I guess I wouldn't mind as much either," Ethan said.

"Alright then it's settled, you'll guys will come with us, then when we find the location we go fight him," Mika said.

"Alright," The two boys said.

"Ok, you will see us getting information, from guys, you will be the back up guys incase things get out of hand," Sakura said.

The two nodded. "Kira," Mika said. Just then a silver/ gray haired wolf appeared.

"I want you to go tell, Naruto-sama, that Sasuke and Ethan will be joining us on the mission, to find Itachi," Mika said.

"Hai," Kira said. Then Kira disappeared.

"Okay then, we'll leave in the morning," Mika said.

"I need to find a hot spring," Sakura whined.

"Not this again," Mika muttered.

"We know where one is," Sasuke said.

"Really? Show us, show us," Sakura said jumping with joy.

"Alright," Sasuke said. Sakura grabbed some towels and Mika, Sakura, and Ethan followed Sasuke out the door.

--

After they were ten minutes out of the village in the forest they arrived. Sakura looked at the steaming pool and smiled. "Are, you guys coming in?" Sakura asked kicking off her flip-flops.

"Um, I don't think we should," Ethan said.

"Why, not?" Mika asked kicking off her flip-flops and unbuttoned her pants.

"Well, it's not to comfortable seeing two of our team mates naked," Sasuke said.

"Really? Well do what ever, plenty of guys see us naked," Sakura said sliding down her jeans.

"W-what," Sasuke said blushing a bit.

"Sorry she means half-naked, we had our under garments on," Mika said Sliding down her pants and taking off her shirt. "Plus that's what were doing now, going in our undergarments," Sakura said taking off her shirt.

"Oh, I guess I'll join you then," Ethan said while he unbuttoned his black shirt the slid it off.

"I guess I will to," Sasuke said while he unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off.

"Cool, the more the merrier," Mika said stepping in the hot spring with Sakura.

The two boys took off their shoes and socks then their pants. They walked to the hot spring in their black boxers and stepped in and went to the other side. The two boys and girls were a couple inches apart. "So how's everyone in the village?" Ethan asked.

"Good, Neji and Tenten are dating, and finally so is Naruto and Hinata, let's see who else? Oh yeah Temari and Shikamaru are dating, lee got over me and is with another girl in the village, um Ino and Kiba are dating, and that's it," Sakura said.

"What about you two?" Sasuke asked.

"Well we have suitors but were in love with someone already," Mika said.

"Really? Who?" Ethan and Sasuke asked.

The two girls sweat dropped. "It's a secret," Sakura said. _What idiots, we love you two_, Sakura thought.

"So how have you been?" Mika asked.

"Good, the girls here are easy to get info out of," Sasuke said.

"Ouch," Sakura said.

"What's wrong," Sasuke asked.

"Nothing just that basted yesterday gripped me too hard, on the wrist," Sakura said.

"No way the silver haired guy?" Mika asked.

"No it was the brown haired one, who kept pestering me about sex," Sakura said.

"Ohh, I had a guy like that, he went through the wall for groping me, well after I got the info from him," Mika said.

The two boys were surprised. "Well we better go back to the hotel its dark, see you two in the morning," Sakura said.

The two girls got out and put their cloths on and the boys followed. The four said goodnight then left.

OHH, that's the chapter, well review if you want. Well I'll see you in the next ch.


	5. What Happened?

Well here number 5 hope you enjoy

--

Chapter 5 What happened?

The four teens were heading for the gate of the village and were heading to the rock village. It was probably 2 or 3 hours away. The teens were walking out of the village and once out they started talking. "So how many men have you guys, seduced?" Sasuke asked.

"Lost count, 100 probably though, but one almost went to tactic B though," Sakura chuckled.

"What about you guys?" Mika asked.

"Well probably the same with the women but all were tactic B," Ethan said.

The girl looked surprised but laughed. "What?" The two boys asked confused.

"Well that's what happens I guess," Mika said still laughing.

"Oh, yeah Mika remember that one time those guys wanted us to make out with each other?" Sakura laughed.

"Oh yeah, that was funny they were drooling and everything," Mika said laughing also.

"…Make…out…with…each…other…?" Both boys said wide eyed.

"Yeah, I laughed my head off after words, they gave in so fast, they thought we wouldn't do it, ha-ha," Sakura said.

"Wow, that must have been really weird and awkward," Sasuke said.

"Yeah it was a bit, but it was better than the guys shoving their tongues in our mouths like usual," Sakura said.

"Yeah that's true," Mika said.

"So I'm guessing you two had a good time over there?" Sakura said.

"I guess so," Sasuke said.

"One step closer to restoring the Uchiha clan," Sakura said.

"Hey Sakura, don't you think that Itachi guy was…" Mika started.

"No Mika don't…" Sakura started.

"Itachi?" Sasuke said a little angry.

"Yeah he just started a fight with us, it was weird, then we had a mission to find him, we were close but he did something to Sakura at the time, he…" Mika was saying but sakura interrupted her.

"ENOUGH," Sakura yelled.

The three looked to sakura, and was surprised by her yelling. "Please, no more, I don't want to hear that name ever again," Sakura said sadly.

"Sorry for bringing it up Sakura," Mika apologized.

"It's….alright," Sakura said. "It looks like we've arrived."

The three teens looked ahead and saw the village. "Let's check into an inn," Ethan said.

"Right," The four agreed.

The four got two rooms one for the boys and one for the girls. Sakura went to the hot springs. Someone was knocking at Mika's and Sakura's room. "Yes," Mika said opening the door. She saw Ethan and Sasuke there.

"Where's Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Hot springs…why?" Mika said and asked.

"What happened to Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Come in," Mika said.

The two boys entered the room and Mika shut the door. The two sat on one of the beds.

"You see, we were sent on a mission to get some information on Itachi, we heard he was planning to attack the village, she we did what we did best, but Itachi heard of what we were doing and attacked us before we could get back to the village he used his sharingan on me and made me faint and he kidnapped Sakura and he….tortured her," Mika said. Sasuke was angry, first his clan and now he tortured his teammate.

"You can't tell Sakura I told you, don't bring it up, unless, she tells you herself," Mika said. Sakura opened the door and saw the three.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Ohh we wanted to know if you wanted anything from the store," Ethan said.

"Not really," Sakura said.

"Ohh alright, just making sure," Ethan said smiling.

"Come on Ethan lets go to the hot springs," Mika said.

"Alright," Ethan said.

The two left the room and Sasuke and Sakura was silent. "Sakura…what did Itachi do to you?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing," Sakura said. She turned around and away from Sasuke. Sasuke got up and wrapped his arms around her waist. He laid his chin on her left shoulder and whispered into her ear. "Tell me, what my brother did to you," Sasuke whispered. Sakura shuttered at the hot breath that he was breathing on her neck. Her heart was beating a mile a minute.

"He…attacked us when we were coming back from seeing you guys and he kidnapped me but he before that….he almost killed Mika I had to stop him, she was barley breathing but I was able to send a message to the Hokage with our whereabouts and the information, then Itachi took me away from her and he…tortured me to get the information from me, but I was more worried for Mika then myself, he left me alone and I was able to escape, we both we in critical condition for three weeks then we were well again," Sakura said tears rolling down her face. Sasuke spun Sakura around and hugged her tightly.

"Why…Why didn't Naruto tell us?" Sasuke said mad and worried.

"We told him not to, we didn't want you guys to worry," Sakura whispered hugging Sasuke back. "I-I missed you so much."

Sasuke looked down to Sakura and whispered "Me to."

Sakura looked up to Sasuke and gave him a small smile. Sasuke kissed Sakura's forehead. "Good night," Sasuke whispered and let Sakura go.

"G-good Night Sasuke-Kun," Sakura said.

Sasuke left and smiled.

Wow I was nice and uploaded 2, well it's to forgive me from not updating in a while. Hope you enjoyed, review if you want.


	6. The two jealous?

Hi everyone, enjoy the chapter .

--

Chapter 6

Ethan and Sasuke Jealous

"What did you just say?!" Ethan said angry.

"Calm down, Ethan," Sasuke said.

"What! How can I when I find out your homicidal brother almost killed Mika and Sakura," Ethan almost yelled.

"I know, I want to rip his guts out for even touching them," Sasuke said.

"Ohh, well I do to but, why didn't Mika tell me she almost died," Ethan said.

"They didn't want to worry us," Sasuke said.

"It's not fair you got to hear it from Sakura," Ethan said.

"Mika will tell you," Sasuke said. "It will take sometime."

"Yeah, let's go to sleep," Ethan said walking to his bed.

"Alright," Sasuke said walking to his own.

--With Sakura and Mika--

Both were sleeping, but Sakura was making noises was she having a bad dream or….something else? Let's see.

--Sakura's Dream--

_Sasuke slammed sakura in to the tree and kissed her passionately. Sakura was moaning and it was driving him insane. Sasuke forced his tongue in to her mouth. He ran his hands all over her body memorizing ever curve. He slid his hand up her shirt and grabbed her left breast through her bra. He stopped French kissing her and pulled her red Dress like shirt over her head. He tickled her sides a bit and made her giggle and make her back arch. He slid his hand behind her back and unclipped her bra. He threw it aside like he did to her shirt. He pulled away and took off his navy blue shirt and threw it aside also. He brought his thumb to her left breast nipple and flicked it. Causing it to harden. He brought his mouth to her right nipple and sucked on it while he used his hand to massage her other breast. "Sakura, wake up," Sasuke said. What? Sakura thought. Sasuke disappeared._

_--End--_

Sakura shot up and saw Mika looking at her. "Wet dream?" Mika asked.

Sakura blushed red and nodded. Mika giggled. "Well its time to wake up," Mika said still giggling.

"It's not fair you don't have them," Sakura pouted and got up. "I'm going to the shower."

"Have fun," Mika said. "Well you know what I mean."

"Ha-ha very funny," Sakura said. She grabbed some cloths and a towel and went to the bathroom.

Mika took off her blue shirt reviling her red bra. She heard a knock at the door and went to answer it. She opened it and saw Sasuke and Ethan.

"Hey Mik-OMG," Ethan said. "Where's your shirt?"

"Don't know, maybe Sakura took it," Mika said. "Oh right come in."

The two boys entered the room hesitantly. "So what do you boys need?"

"Um were going to the bar today right?" Ethan said blushing.

"Yep," Mika said and smiled.

Then the two boys heard moans. "Is that….Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"What? Oh um I'm gonna go check," Mika said and ran to the bathroom.

--Bathroom--

"Sakura stop, the boys are here," Mika said.

"What! Shoo them away, I need to get rid of my build up," Sakura said.

"I'll try," Mika said and left the bathroom.

"Um yeah it was she kinda um….so how did you guys sleep?" Mika said trying to change the subject.

"IS THERE A GUY IN THERE," Sasuke said angrily.

"Noooo, why would there be," Mika said.

Sasuke didn't answer but ran to the bathroom opened the door and closed it.

"Oh crap," Mika muttered.

"Wait is that why you're half naked?" Ethan said angry.

"No Ethan there is no…" Mika started but Ethan slammed his lips to hers.

He forced his tongue in her mouth making her moan. His hand went to her left breast and he squeezed it. Making her moan in his mouth. He pulled away and he pushed her to the bed on got on top of her. "E-Ethan what's wrong, what are you doing?" Mika asked. "Kissing you," Ethan said and kissed her neck making her moan a bit. "Why are you?" Mika said. "Cause you're mine and mine alone," Ethan said.

"Ethan," Mika blushed.

Ethan got off her and went out the door, leaving a surprised Mika.

--Bathroom--

"Sakura," Sasuke yelled and opened the shower curtain.

"S-Sasuke," Sakura said blushing furiously. She tried to cover herself with her hands. But Sasuke stopped her and slammed her to the wall holding her arms over her head with his left arm.

"Where is he?" Sasuke asked.

"Who?" Sakura asked blushing.

"The guy that was making you moan?" Sasuke said.

"In front of me," Sakura blushed.

"What there is no guy but…me…." Sasuke said.

"Exactly," Sakura said.

"So you were thinking of me and were….masturbating?" Sasuke asked.

"Pretty much," Sakura blushed redder.

She saw Sasuke smirk, not a good sign. "That's very interesting…." Sasuke went to Sakura's ear and said "Sa-ku-ra."

He pulled both of her arms and held them above her head with his left arm. He put his right hand on Sakura's breast and squeezed it. He made her moan and then he kissed her gently at first then licked her bottom lip, but she refused to open, so he squeezed her breast harder making her open her mouth to gasp. He took the chance and slid his tongue in her mouth memorizing it. After about five minutes of making out, he pulled away and smirked at Sakura. Said girl was blushing redder than a cherry. He let go of her wrists and turned around and walked out the door. Sakura slid down the wall still blushing with her left hand over her mouth.

--

I feel so dirty, this was my first time writing this stuff any ways hope you enjoyed . Ohhh I may make a lemon scene, in the next chapter I think. So the more reviews I get the faster it's out.


End file.
